My Saving Jace
by amg264
Summary: Clary Fray is a girl with a complicated past. Shes tough and can handle a lot but one day after being assaulted by the merciless Sebastian it becomes too much. No one has ever seen her cry, or at least until she leaned on the mystery boy who saved her. Will Sebastian get his revenge? Will she tell the boy the truth of her past? Will she and her saviour be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Please don't see me. For the love of all that is good and holy-PLEASE don't see me. Crap. Whoever said that please is the magic word is a filthy liar. No matter how many times I begged and pleaded with God, the universe, anyone who was listening, the stupid bastard Sebastian still saw me. I turn to walk away trying to seem casual, but it isn't even 5 minutes before the jerk is grabbing my arm, forcing me to turn around. I refuse to look into his eyes for I'm afraid to look at the horrifying emptiness behind the cold black shade of his unnerving irises. I instead opt to look at his shoes, a much safer and less deadly sight.

"Awww, am I making you nervous Fray? Don't worry, just say the word and I can make you feel all better." He whispers in my ear. He's bigger than me, and his grip is like a vice. I can't break free, and the hallway is a ghost town. In this impossible situation, words are my only refuge.

"Get off me you creep." I hiss. His expression becomes angry, his grip tightens and he begins twisting my arm in his painful, iron grip. I hold back a cry of pain and start smacking his arms and trying to claw his face, all feeble attempts to break free. He pulls me close and whispers in my ear,

"Start cooperating you little bitch, you're gonna-" but I'll never find out what he was gonna make me do. He's interrupted mid-sentence by a pair of tan, long-fingered pianist's hands. With no visible effort they rip his body off of mine, throwing him into the metal lockers that lined the concrete walls of the hall. The loud crashing is bound to cause a commotion, and I'm too horrified to react. The doors start to open and the space is closing in. Before I know what's happening I'm being lead through the crowd away from the traumatizing scene.

We turn a corner into an empty classroom and I hear the tumblers of the lock click. As soon as I recognize this small speck of solidarity, I let myself crumble. My knees fail and I prepare myself for the blow waiting on the linoleum floor, but it never comes. A pair of strong arms catch me. They turn me into a rock hard chest covered in a soft fabric and I sob. My shoulders shake, my body quivers, and the only reason I'm not on the floor is the mystery boy keeping me steady. I've never met him, I don't even know his name, and yet I find a strange but safe comfort in his embrace. I pull myself together and take a step back from the body that held me when I cried.

The first thing I realize is the distance from where I had been standing and the door. It would have taken impossible speed to get to me before I fell. Then I remember how him pulling that creep Sebastian off of me was seemingly effortless. The boys were almost evenly matched height and weight wise, he would have to incredibly strong as well. I had no problem believing that of course, seeing as I could feel every inch of the perfectly sculpted muscles that made up his body. I silently scold myself for focusing on his body instead of questioning why he, a boy I've never seen before in my life, helped me with no questions asked. I'm about to question him, interrogate this nameless boy for answers, but all of my suspicions slip away with the three words that flow from his mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asks reaching for something in his back pocket. I'm taken aback by the tone of of his voice. It's smooth as silk and sounds like music weaving around the room reverberating back to my disbelieving ears. How could a person be as perfect as him? His eyes are full of anticipation and I realize I haven't given him an answer.

"I'm fine" I croak. My voice is hoarse from my swollen throat. I've always hated crying, and to cry in front of a stranger, to completely break down and look to someone I don't even know for comfort. It wasn't me and he needed to know that. I cough away the scratches in my voice and speak again, regaining my composure. "I don't normally cry, but he caught me off guard." As I talk I can't seem to take my eyes off of his burning gold irises. His hand moves back in front of him and he lifts it to my face. I'm frozen in place until I feel the soft cotton texture of the tissue he's using to wipe the remaining tears from my face. I was expecting him to feel forceful and overbearing like Sebastian because of their similar body shape, but his touch didn't make me cringe the way Sebastian's does. His is gentle and feels the way I imagine a loving touch to feel. Though his exterior screamed strength, he handled me with a level of care and softness that gave me an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach. His hand fell and his musical voice swept through the air into my attentive ears.

"You don't look like the type of girl who cries." He mused. "You look strong, like you've been through more than you let on." I look into his eyes and silently nod to tell him he's right. Why am I telling him this? I think. "I'm sorry I'm being so rude, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Jace Wayland." He extended his right hand waiting for me to tell him my name. I start to extend my right arm and cry out in pain. My left arm immediately moves to cradle my right and suddenly he's in front of me. I didn't even see him move. "May I?" he asks waiting for permission. I nod and he begins to slowly roll up my I see the dark purple bruise spreading from my elbow to the space just below my shoulder. I wince as his gentle touch brushes against my injury. I hear his breath suck in and he begins to half guide and half cradle me towards the door. I give him a questioning look and he replies with a knowingly calm voice. "Your arm looks pretty bad, we need to get some ice on it." He says in such a soothing tone that I don't even try to argue.

"Thank you, for helping me and-and everything else you did. I don't really know what to say." I say shyly.

"I would settle for you telling me your name." He says with a little bit of arrogance in his tone that I didn't notice before. I look up at his face and he has a maddening smirk creeping across his mouth, causing me to laugh and look away.

"My name is Clary Fray, I would shake your hand but it didn't go over so well the first time I tried." I make a sad attempt at a joke seeing as I'm still in a good amount of pain. At the mention of my injury his face darkens and his footfalls pause.

"He shouldn't be allowed to get away with hurting you. He deserves to pay." He says angrily.

"I don't want anyone to find out about what he did." I whisper. "I know he deserves a lot worse than what he's getting, but-" Now that I'm thinking clearly, I can't bring myself to tell him why I don't want to tell the truth about Sebastian. The truth being that I'm completely terrified of what he'll do to me outside of the public atmosphere of the school hallway. He still seems to notice the reason for my hesitation towards talking about the incident and forces his facial features to smooth back to a calming smile.

"I know we just met and you probably are wondering why I'm helping you so much, but I can promise you, I will never let him hurt you ever again." He whispers in my ear. I don't know why, my head is saying no. He's just another untrustworthy guy playing with your mind, but I know in my body and in my heart that my gut feeling is saying to trust him.

We arrive at the nurse's office and he eases me into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs before speaking with the woman behind the desk. I listen to his silky voice describe my injury and I look up when it suddenly stops. He meets my gaze and the nurse repeats the question she asked that I didn't pay attention to.

"Cause of injury Mr….Wayland?" Her snippy voice sighed, dripping with annoyance at the people who interrupted her crossword puzzle. He looks to me for an answer and I nod reluctantly.

"A muscular, pale, blonde haired asshole that goes by the name Sebastian mercilessly crushed her arm in the middle of the hallway" he says dryly. "Now if you could look up from your non-work-related game for two seconds and help the girl who was just attacked for no reason and is sitting in pain that would be great." He growls. Her look of shock and shame was so satisfying that I stopped noticing the pain. She hops out of her seat and rushes towards me analyzing my bruise with calculating eyes. She starts groping my arm uncomfortably causing pulses of pain wherever her shriveled fingers poked my skin. Jace was suddenly right next to me putting a comforting hand on my back, tracing circles down my spine. I look up to him gratefully as the nurse gets an ice pack and tapes it around my injury.

Once she did all she could do she gave both of us passes to go home. There was only ten minutes left in the day and I'm sure she could tell we were both a little too distraught to pay attention in class anyway. She spoke with us for a moment before we left.

"I'll let headmaster Herondale know about Sebastian and I'll let him decide how to handle the situation." We gave her a quick thanks and were about to turn to leave when she added, "Miss Fray...take care in the coming days, Sebastian Morgenstern is not the type of boy to let this go, and he's not the kind of person to pick a fight with either." She said looking at Jace. He glared at her and hooked his arm under mine to cushion my wound. We left without another word and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Clary? Are you still in there?" Jace asks waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask with an apologetic smile. I haven't been able to get my mind off the nurse's comment about how I should take care in the coming days. Now it feels like that pair of cold black eyes are still watching me, waiting till I'm alone so their owner can attack me again.

"I asked what is your locker number?" He says through a teasing grin.

"194" I say. "Why?" I'm confused, he helped me, there's nothing else he can do for me or with me, this is the part when he's supposed to reveal that he's secretly an asshole with an agenda.

"So I can walk you to your locker" He says like it should've been obvious. Maybe it was and I'm just too paranoid. Although, if he knew the truth about me he'd know why gaining my trust isn't an easy accomplishment.

"Why would you wanna do that?" I ask, genuinely confused of what his motives are. Not that I'm not grateful, the last thing I want to be right now is alone. I just don't understand.

"A: because I'm new here and you're the first person who's talked to me besides my step-siblings; and B: because I saw how scared that idiot nurse's comment made you and I thought you might feel safer with a tall, handsome, ripped, blonde friend to walk you." He says smugly.

"When you find someone that fits that description send him over." I tease. I still can't tell if he's playing me or not. I don't think he is, but I've been wrong on more than one occasion. I bump my elbow into his side in a playful gesture causing a wide grin the completely engulf his face. We finally reach the slab of metal with aluminum tag that reads the three digit number 194 that is my locker. It used to have the words "the owner of this locker is a dick" crudely scratched into the metal, but I buffered them out with a blue Sharpie. I've always wondered if the previous owner of this locker really was a dick, but I digress. I look at the lock and realise that to get my keys out of my bag I have to move my right arm. I go to reach for the strap with my left hand when a considerably larger one gets in my way. He carefully loosens his already feather-light hold on my bad arm and, with his signature gentleness, slowly slides the bag over my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. I've decided to enjoy every moment I have with this beautiful angel of a boy, even though it will only hurt more when he leaves.

"You're welcome." He replies. I extend my left arm and pull my keychain out of the side pocket of my brown messenger bag. I unlock my locker and before I even get a chance to move my arm he's filling my bag with the necessary books.

"How did you know what books I needed?" I ask now feeling slightly suspicious.

"I'm in all of your core classes." He answers with ease. "Why? Were you worried I was a stalker or something? He asks with an eager tone in his voice. This is a challenge, but I've played this game before, and I play to win. I strategically answer his question with a question.

"Should I be worried?" I ask in the same challenging tone his voice just adopted. "For all I know you could be. I already have that psychopath Sebastian to worry about, I don't need a stalker added to the mix." I say in a joking tone, but he wasn't laughing. At the mention of his Sebastian's name Jace's face became a hard look of concentration. He was trying hard to suppress his anger, but I could see the fury behind the almost unnatural glow of his topaz eyes.

"Jace, I was only kidding, it's ok." I say in a soothing voice. His eyes soften as he gazes at me with an emotion I've never seen before. His cheeks begin to bear a reddish tint and I giggle when I realise he's blushing. He quickly changes the subject, embarrassment visible on his tan face.

"Do you want a ride?" He asks shyly, moving his gaze down to the floor.

"What?" I ask surprised. Did I hear him right? I wonder to myself. Did he just ask if I wanted a ride? I look at him, my disbelief at his words evident in my expression. This small show of my utter cluelessness seems to help him gain some composure.

"Would you like it if I gave you a ride home?" He says sluggishly, all but spelling out each word. Words escape me. No one's ever gone to such lengths to make sure I was ok. I think. Not since Simon. Even the thought of Simon's name is still able to rack my body with guilt. Why did it have to end the way it did? I plead with the universe. I feel Jace reclaim his position at my side, supporting my arm so as not to jostle it causing further pain. This wakes me from my painful reverie enough to give him an answer.

"Yes, a ride would be great." I say in a low voice, the sound muffled by my efforts to hold back tears at the memories of Simon. He nods energetically and glides me forward out of the school into the soggy atmosphere the city takes on after a heavy rainfall. My preoccupied mind forgot about the stairs that lead into the drop-off zone and I would've fallen down had Jace not been there to catch me for the umpteenth time today. I'm never this clumsy. I say to myself. How did I become such a spaz over the course of 30 minutes? Get a grip Clary! I scold myself. We reach his car and I listen to the BEEP! BEEP! of the doors unlocking. I slide into the passenger seat and pull the seat belt over my body, carefully avoiding any contact with my right arm. He mimicks my actions, although with a much higher level of grace, and puts the key in the ignition. He doesn't pull out though. Instead he turns his head toward me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Clary?" He asks.

"Mmhmm?" I say softly.

"Who's Simon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. You won't be seeing many author's notes from me but I feel the need to thank all those who have read my story and taken the time to review. Because my account is new I couldn't thank you personally but I'll try to respond to any questions you have in the future. Thanks again.

Chapter 3

I stare at his face completely dumbfounded. My eyes widen to the point where it starts to give me a headache and he stares back waiting. I fumble over my words and I seem to have lost the ability to speak. How does he know about Simon?

"Clary?" he says with a worried expression. I still don't know how to respond. Aside from Simon, this is the nicest any guy has ever treated me, but I feel something when he touches me that I didn't feel with Simon. I don't understand or trust these emotions, and I wish I knew what that look he was giving me was. Regardless, he can't know about Simon, he is one deep dark secret I don't feel like blurting out to a stranger today. "Clary, who's Simon?" he repeats the question with more force.

"Nobody, what are you talking about?" I say trying to sound nonchalant.

"When we were in the hallway, and I asked you if you wanted a ride home, your face became a mix between what looked like surprise, sadness, and guilt. Then you whispered the name Simon. Who is he?" He asks sounding slightly anxious but still oozing his trademark arrogance. Have I even known him long enough for him to have trademarks? What is wrong with me? I think.

"He's someone I used to know. I try for casual but my voice is an octave higher than usual causing his left brow to rise in a questioning look. I cough and continue. "We were friends up until the summer after freshman year." I sigh when I'm finished. He knows I'm not telling him the whole story and I avoid those shimmering sunset eyes that seem to have power over my voice.

"Did you two have a fight?" he asks without a trace of sarcasm. His eyes bore into mine and it takes all of my will to not pour my heart out to him right then and there.

"It's a complicated story. Can we talk about something else?" I ask quickly. He seems to notice my mood and tries to change the subject. However, his face holds an expression that says this wasn't dropped, just put to the side. This causes a sigh to escape my dry lips.

"Wanna listen to some music while we wait? he asks already moving his long- fingered hand towards the expensive-looking sound system.

"Who are we waiting for?" I ask silently grateful for the distraction his comment provides. As if on cue my door rips open and a very angry-looking girl is glaring at me. She obviously wasn't expecting someone else to be in the car and the look on her face is pure shock. I take this moment of silence to give her a better look. Her raven hair is straight and cascades down past her shoulders. Her skin is pearl white save for a slight wash of color in her cheeks. Her eyes are black as the night sky and her body is practically the definition of beautiful. Long dainty-looking limbs, though I can tell there's muscle in them, long legs, and perfectly porportioned curves. I look away before she can notice me staring and she seems to remember she was angry.

"Who the hell is this?!" she demands. "We've been here all of one day and you're already skipping class and bringing girls into OUR car! And you'd be wise to remember that it is me and Alec's too, so don't even think about pulling any crap in here.

"Hello to you too Izzy. Did you have a good day?" He asks, his voice oozing mock charm.

"Don't pull that polite bull shit with me, I'm mad at you." She hisses. I'm suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable than I was before she showed up and that's saying alot.

"Maybe I should just go." I say awkwardly. I reach for the seatbelt buckle but he stops me before I can escape. His gaze is still on Izzy and when he speaks his voice is a calming sound.

"Isabelle, I missed class because I was helping Clary." he says motioning to me. "She got hurt so I helped her to the nurse, I have a pass if you don't believe me." he says reaching for his pocket. Her face softens.

"No Jace don't, I believe you." she sighs. Her eyes then move to me. "Clary right?" I give a slight nod and so does she. "Are you still hurt?" this last question surprises me. She didn't come off as the humanitarian type to me. Maybe helping total strangers runs in their family. Again Jace interjects before I get the chance to speak.

"Yes she is, she has a deep muscle bruise on her right arm and if you would get in the car and Alec would bother to show up I might be able to get her home to rest before she's 40." he says in an annoyed voice. He glares at him, but it slowly fades. I guess she likes to choose her battles and this one didn't seem very appealing. She opens the back door behind me and slides onto the new-looking cloth seat. Jace sighs and starts to shift the transmission earning him confused glances from Isabelle and I.

"I don't want to leave him behind, but you should get home and sleep off the last hour and a half." he says defensively. I grab his wrist and pull until he gives in and lets me rest it back on the seat.

"I can wait a few more minutes." I say trying to sound as assuring as possible. "The pain's not so bad if I don't move my arm, plus I don't want him to be left behind wandering around looking for the car." I rationalize. He reluctantly agrees and here we are again waiting only this time we have Izzy to make the awkward silence more awkward.

"So...hey Jace do you remember that time when-" I tune her out. The story has too many pronouns and references to places I've never been for me to catch up. He laughs half-heartedly at the appropriate times but I can tell his mind is elsewhere. I look out the window wondering where this Alec guy was and I can feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I turn back and sure enough those golden eyes are giving me that look again. What is he thinking? I've never seen anyone give me that look besides Simon and even then I didn't know what it meant. Simon. Ugggh! I grunt on the inside. I'll never be able to get away from my past. Whyyyyyyyyyy! I scream internally. I can't do this anymore, the guilt is crushing me. I feel a hand on mine and I snap back to the car. I didn't realize how unattached from the world I felt until he brought me back. Jace. How did he do that? How could he make me feel so safe and comforted by just a touch of his hand to mine? It's infuriating how much of these people I don't understand.

The other back door opens quietly and in jumps a boy version of Isabelle. That's not an exaggeration either, I would've known they were related even if I had no idea who they were. He had straight black hair that seemed to be cut specifically for the purpose of falling in his face. His limbs were long, muscular, and creamy white. The only difference between the two aside from certain different facial and muscular traits is his eyes. Where Izzy's are almost completely black, his are electric blue, flashing icy bright, the perfect compliment to the warm glow of Jace's. Some gene pool. I think. I definitely don't want to meet the rest of their relatives, I don't know if my already questionable self-esteem would be able to handle that.

He doesn't seem to notice me and his actions definitely make him look like a loner. His body language screams don't notice me. His arms are crossed over his broad, muscular chest, his head is turned slightly to the side and he's looking down and outward. His face gives away nothing other then he's deep in thought. The other two must be used to this behavior considering neither asked if anything was wrong. Then something catches my eye that I didn't notice before. I had turned my head back towards Jace's hand on mine when I saw a splash of black on his golden skin. It was a small black stain on a pure white canvas; a black fly in a piece of vanilla cake. I've been studying him since the moment I met him, how did I miss a tattoo? I silently curse myself for admitting I've been staring at him non-stop.

I didn't even notice the car had started moving. I was too busy analyzing Jace's collar and the cuffs of his sleeves. When he shifts or moves I can see small pieces of the tattoos I assume cover a large amount of his body. These markings aren't like anything I've ever seen. They spiral and curve into beautiful but ancient-looking patterns and shapes that look like they hold deeper meaning. I'm having an inner-debate on whether or not it would be rude to ask him about them when I realize his lips are moving and his eyes are pointed at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask nervously. He gives a small chuckle before answering.

"Where do you live?" he asks with eyes full of worrying curiosity.

"A few more blocks then take a left at that stop sign." I say eyeing the obnoxious red sign so covered in spray-paint that the octagonal shape is the only way to tell what it actually is.

"Are you sure?" He asks hesitantly. "This doesn't look like a nice neighborhood." He says carefully.

"It's fine." I assure him. "Stop here." I command. I resist the urge to cringe at the sight of my awful home. He stops the car and gets out before I can stop him. With his inhuman speed he's at my door helping me out in a flash. He cradles my arm and I lean into him for support. I didn't realize how drowsy the pain medication the nurse gave me made me, I felt tired enough to curl up and fall asleep on the ground. He of course held me steady and it looked like I was going to make it into the house without him seeing my awful world when the door pulled in and out came him. I can't even stand the thought of my true relation to this awful man. No one but Simon from school had ever met him and now three people knew. Three witnesses.

"Go inside and get me a beer you little shit!" he slurred. I whispered to Jace to leave now but he stayed still. He stood staring at the blonde handsome boy holding me with an angered expression. His knuckles were white as he clenched a fist around the empty beer bottle he was holding and his slight pot belly was filling with shallow furious breaths. Jace looked back with an even angrier glare.

"Her name is Clary, treat her with some respect." He spat. Nooooooo! I think.

"Respect? For this little mistake?" he says motioning his beer bottle at me like a pointer. "I'm her father I don't have to respect her." he scoffs. The dreaded words. Her father. My father. I hated him more than ever right then just for telling Jace that he was technically my family. The surprise on Jace's face is evident and he looks at me as if to say he's joking right? I sigh and look up at him helplessly.

"Jace, meet my dad." I mutter the last two words. They were too horrible. "Valentine Morgenstern."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Thanks for waiting and please review.

Chapter 4:

His eyes keep blinking in disbelief and his mouth won't stop opening and closing. He just started today. I think to myself. He can't know him, can he?

"Jace," I try to get his attention. I nudge his arm but he stays frozen with an expression of pure horror on his face. Why is he scared all of the sudden? My hope was that he would be afraid and leave quickly but he wasn't. How does he know Valentine? I can't think of any way the two would've met. I'm brought out of my thoughts by unappealing sound of my father's drunk voice.

"Get inside you piece of trash." my he spits. "Move your ass before I punish you!" he bellows. This scares me to my core. His ways of punishment are too awful to even think about. I start to move away from Jace but the yelling must have woken him up. He pulls me close; almost behind him all while still cradling my arm, in a protective almost cat-like stance. He looked ready to pounce.

"You're not gonna touch her." He says. He starts pulling me back slowly, but he's stopped by Valentine, whom I'd thought to be drunk. No drunk man could move with the grace he just displayed. What the hell is going on? I think. When Valentine speaks again his voice is no longer hoarse from alcohol. His words are no longer slurred but clear and deadly.

"Who's going to stop me?" he asks. "You? Your parents were no match for me, and neither are you boy." he taunts. What is he talking about? Jace slowly moves one of his arms behind him. He reveals the object he had been reaching for. I can't tell what it is. It looks like a clear, tube-like object. He whispers a name that sounds familiar. Where have I read that before? The object grows until it's almost 3 feet long and glowing a radiant blue. He turns his head and whispers in my ear a short message I almost don't hear, but the I register the word he says and react quickly. Run.

He swings the blade at my father in one swift motion causing him to jump back and I take the momentary pause as my signal to move. I sprint down the street without a word. My legs start moving faster than I ever thought possible. My feet smack the pavement so quickly that it almost feels like I'm flying. My arms move back and forth but I'm too focused on my speed to notice the throbbing. Run. That's all I can think about now. I faintly hear what sounds like a relatively new engine purr to life and become louder as it closes in. I begin to run faster until I hear Isabelle's shrill voice yell my name.

"Clary!" She screams. I don't stop, I can't. For some unknown reason I felt I could trust Jace with my life, but I didn't feel that way about anyone else. I don't even think I can register my own name right now, all I can think is of Jace's calm soothing voice telling me to run. I no longer hear the sound of their car, but the sound of heeled foot steps moving very quickly and getting more prominent every second. Within the next few moments Isabelle had not only caught up, but expertly pinned my arms behind me and pushed me up against the wall in an iron grip. If her grip and her strength are anything like her brother's, I'm not going anywhere. I accept this fact and let her manipulate my body's movements without protest. She pushes me into the backseat of the car where I feel another set of arms lock me into the seat. Does everyone in their family spend their lives at the gym, how is everybody so damn strong?

I look at the pale arms that hold me; a perfect match with Isabelle's. That makes sense since they're related. I wonder if one of their parents is tan like Jace. I look closer at his wrists, one of his shirt sleeves is pulled back a few centimeters. There, almost completely concealed by his shirt, is a design black as night against skin white as snow. His markings are the same as Jace's. They spiral into designs and shapes that look unfinished as half of them are covered by his sleeves. Without any control over my body, I lift one of my hands to touch the mark. Before I can reach his muscular limb, he whispers something in my ear that stops me in my tracks.

"Who are you and what are you hiding?" he hisses. I turn to look at his face. His electric blue eyes bore into my scared green ones with such hatred that all I can do is give him a slightly confused, very afraid expression. "Don't act so innocent," he whispers. "What are you and Valentine planning?" he demands almost soundlessly.

"I'm not acting" I whisper. "Up until today, I thought he was nothing but a useless drunk." My voice shakes. Alec's unconvinced.

"I don't believe anything you say." He spits. "If you get Isabelle, Jace, or anyone else I care about hurt, I'll kill you." he threatens. There's no doubt in my mind that he means it too. Knowing this, I have no idea why I decided to say something.

"Why would I want to hurt anyone?" I demand honestly not knowing why I would want to. "I don't know whatever cult you and your family belong to but I would never intentionally hurt you or your family." I state.

"But you would hurt other people?" he presses. Why is he trying so hard to get me to slip up?

"No! I mean…" Sebastian comes to mind. That asshole has been all but raping me for the past year and half. Can I really say I wouldn't want to hurt him? I restart my statement. "I mean...I wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." That's not exactly what I want to say, but it sounds convincing enough. Alec doesn't seem to think so. The argument made me forget that Isabelle was in the car. The vehicle stops and she looks back, her eyes glaring at Alec.

"This isn't the time or place for this Alec." she scolds. "We can talk about it when we get to the institute. The institute? What have I gotten myself into? I never should've gotten in this car.

"What's the institute?" I ask in a frightened voice. Alec glares at me, for once with not only anger, but confusion.

"Our new home." Isabelle sighs like it pains her to say it.

"What about Jace?" I ask. "I've never seen my fa...I mean Valentine so...evil. And what did he mean by your parents were no match for me? What did he do to Jace's parents?" I demand. "What's going on here? Why is everyone acting so weird now that you know who my father is? What are you guys?" I yell. I hate that they know more than me and they're acting like I'm some delicate flower that can't handle the truth. It's because you can't handle the truth. That stupid little voice in the back of my head screams, but I ignore it. I want answers and I want them now.

"We've already called for more shadowhunters to help him." Isabelle informs me. Shadowhunters?

"And don't you mean what are we-little girl?" Alec scoffs. You're one of us too Valentine's daughter. This pisses me off.

"Look, I don't know what I did to make you act like such a dickhead but I have a name and I'd appreciate it if you would use it." I yell. "I'm not a shadowhunter-whatever that is and I have no idea what any of this is supposed to mean!" I bellow. "Let me out of the car now!" I scream.

I probably sound hysterical but I can't help it. I'm confused and scared and I don't have any idea what's happening. What the hell is a shadowhunter? Where the hell are these people taking me? What are these people? I'm in a full on state of panic and I can't control the sudden shaking that takes over my entire body. I feel a blow to the back of my head, delivered by a very strong fist. It doesn't take more than 2 seconds for the blackness to completely envelop all of my senses and I let it in gladly. Anything to get away from the hell I just entered.

I wake up what seems like minutes later. I hope with every fiber of my being that it was all a dream and my life is back to normal. That I'm back in my shabby room in my awful home with my abusive father sleeping off a hangover in the next room. God my life sucks. I think. But I soon realize that walls of this room are not the off-white plaster of my Brooklyn townhouse, but sky blue with white puffy clouds. My artist's eyes admire the careful brush strokes and clear purpose of the different blends in the white. I almost don't notice the gentle stroking of a callused thumb caressing my hand. I try to turn my head to see the face that gentle touch belongs to when I feel a stab of pain in the back of my skull. I cry out and I see black spots in my vision.

"Damn it Alec!" I hear a silky voice curse quietly. "Why did you have to hit her so hard?" he demands to himself. I know that voice. A weird sense of joy and relief fills my body at the sound, and I'm angry that I can't see his face. Then my eyes catch a second glance at the ceiling. I'm instantly afraid again and all of my muscles begin to tighten with unease. He notices this and leans over me, stroking my cheek with his unexpected gentle touch.

"Jace?" I whisper. "Where am I?" I ask in a shaky voice. I'm on the verge of tears now. I just want this to be over. He sees my panic and he pulls me up and gathers me in his arms, holding me tight in a comforting embrace.

"Shhhhh, you're ok, everything's gonna be ok, you're safe now." He soothes. This doesn't answer my question, but I don't care. All I care about are his arms around me and his calming voice whispering words of comfort in my ear. I feel tired and my head is throbbing, but his touch seems to make my pain go away. My muscles relax and I feel his lips on the top of my head. They kiss the source of my monstrous headache and it finally takes me. The confusion, fear, and pain that took me the first time, is replaced by comfort, tenderness, and some other emotion I don't recognize allow me to fall into a gentle sleep, leaning my head and body into the strong and safe chest of Jace. It's the best sleep I've had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review!**

Chapter 5

Jace's POV

_ She's so cute when she sleeps. _I think. _Angel, what is wrong with me? _I've barely known Clary a day and I'm already holding her, staring at her while she sleeps like some kind of creepy stalker. She just looked so scared, and I felt this strange need to protect her. _What is happening to me? I'm Jace Wayland, I don't act like this! _I tried to keep up the cocky asshole routine when I was around her, but I just couldn't. I couldn't be anything but real with her, and it's scaring the shit out of me. Just then her eyelids start twitching and she starts rolling and flailing around the bed. As if this wasn't scary enough, she starts screaming bloody murder begging for help, begging whoever she's seeing to leave her alone. I can't handle it, it hurts me to see her hurt.

"Clary! CLARY!" I scream helplessly. I'm shaking her violently, begging her to wake up. Her eyes suddenly snap open, and the fear in them shocks me to the core. Those beautiful green eyes, so full of pain and memory. When I find out who's made her so scared, I'll murder them. Her body starts closing in on itself and she's sobbing uncontrollably. I pull her shaking form into my arms and hold her as tight as I can.

"I...I couldn't wake up. He came after me. He kidnapped me and started beating me mercilessly. He tortured me until I'd screamed so much that I couldn't seem to make a sound at all. Make it stop Jace" She begs in between sobs. "Please, make it stop." she pleads with me. Her hands are like a vice, clinging onto my shirt with every small ounce of strength she has left. I lift her up and lie down on the small bed with her on top of me. I circle her with my arms, creating a protective shell around her small body. I kiss the top of her head and she slowly calms down.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again." I vow. I don't know why I feel so protective of her, I don't know why looking into her eyes can make me lose every thought in my head that isn't about her. I don't know why when I see her hair my first thought is how much I wanna run my hands through it. I don't know why I feel so drawn to her, all I know is that now that I'm here, holding her. I never wanna let go. I just hope she feels the same.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispers. Her crying has stopped and now her tiny body is lying on top of me with her face buried in my chest. _What has made her so untrustworthy of any man she meets? _I think. _What did that bastard Valentine do to her? _That's when I decide I'm not going to hesitate next time. Valentine is going to die, and he's going to die soon.

"Trust me Fray," I whisper back. "If anyone even looks at you wrong, they'll have hell to pay." I say in the most serious voice I can muster. Her breath catches at the end of my statement and her entire body locks in place. A few seconds pass and suddenly she hops off of the bed and hits the ground running. She practically rips the door off it's hinges trying to get away and she's gone before I know how to react. I launch off of the bed and sprint after her. I take the stairs two at a time only to find an open door, and no Clary. _I've never seen anyone run that fast. _I marvel. _At least I've never met anyone who could run faster than me. _Which still begs the question, _Why did she run?_

Clary's POV

_Run. _I think. Such a simple word, short and easy to remember. It's all I focus on, is running. I have to get away and fast. _Trust me Fray. _I remember. God I wish my brain would stop betraying me today. _Fray. _I'm crying now. My eyes are stinging as the wind whips my face, freezing my tears. _Any name. _I think. _He could've called me anything, he could've called me "Valentine's daughter" and it would've hurt less than Fray. _Fray is what Simon used to call me. _Simon. _I realize I have no idea where I'm going or where I am. My disoriented mind doesn't allow for directions or purpose. I run aimlessly through the streets, my bare feet smacking the concrete loudly causing passersby to stare at me like I'm a crazy. _I am crazy. _That stupid voice mocks me.

My uncontrollable feet take me to central park where, once in the safe cover of a patch of trees, I allow myself to fall to the ground in both physical and mental exhaustion. I haven't cried this much since I was 11 and Valentine's beatings became worse. _Stop being such a baby and take it! _He would spit. _Why did you do it Simon? _I plead. Then I hear a twig snap and I know I'm not alone. I hop off of the ground without a sound and crouch behind the thickest tree in the clearing.

"Clary?" says a calm, silky voice. _Jace. _His voice sounds hoarse like he's on the verge of tears. _What would make him cry? _I wonder. I slowly creep out of my hiding place revealing my face to a very helpless looking Jace. "Clary." He sighs relieved. He rushes over to me and throws his arms around me. I stand still partly in shock, partly in confusion. _Why did he chase me? _And he's giving me that look again!

"What's going on?" I demand. He gives me a confused and expectant look. He's waiting for me to elaborate. _He really doesn't understand my confusion? _"Why did you come after me? What do you want?" He looks taken aback.

"Clary. What are you talking about?" He looks hurt and worried. _He's probably worried that he'll be stuck with me. _"I came after you because I wanted to make sure you were safe." He states in a pained voice. "You scared me to death when you ran away without an explanation or any way of me finding you. Why did you run?" he pleads.

"I can't talk about it" I choke out. "It hurts me, I feel pain when I remember that day." Simon wasn't just some friend. He was _the _friend. My absolute best friend. My only friend. He was the only boy I could ever trust, the only one who ever cared for me. He never used me, he was just my friend. He got too involved. I told him to stay out of my homelife but he didn't listen and now he… I can't. The memory hurts too much. I start hyperventilating and I can feel more sobs coming. Jace seems to anticipate this and before I can fall again, He grabs my shaking body and pulls me into an embrace so tight that I can barely breath. He's so much bigger than me that all I can see is his shirt. I feel his muscular arms lock me into a hug so strong that in this moment, I feel absolutely safe for the first time in my life.

"Tell me when you're ready" he whispers into my hair. "For now, you're still hurt and I want you to get more rest." I look up at his face, suddenly very much afraid.

"No!" I almost scream. "I can't go back to sleep, not to those horrible images." I'm panicking. Jace pulls my head back to his chest and holds me close.

"I'll stay with you. If you get scared I'll be there" he soothes. I don't know why, but this calms me more than anything else he could have said to me. I nod and he begins pulling me out of the clearing. He stops a taxi and helps me slide into the back. He holds me tight, one arm around my shoulders the other clasping my hand, tracing patterns on my knuckles with his thumb. "Clary?"

"Mmm?" I acknowledge his questioning tone.

"How did you find that clearing, in the park I mean?" he asks.

"I don't know." _Why does it matter? _"Why, is there something special or sacred about it?" I say half-joking, half genuinely curious.

"Only shadowhunters are supposed to be able to find it." he informs me. I look at him confused.

"But I'm not a shadowhunter, I don't even know what that is." I say.

"I know. That's why it's strange." he tells me. I start to panic. He seems to know Valentine, does that mean that Valentine is a...a shadowhunter? He seems to notice I'm losing it again. _When did I become so nuts? _He kisses my temple and I relax into his side.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I brought it up, you must be exhausted." He whispers. After his comment, my eyelids become heavy and I snuggle into him. I only plan to close my eyes, but sleep takes me after only a few short moments. Little did I know that he didn't take this as his chance to back out of his promise to stay with me. I would never know that he carried me to my bed, tucked me in, and held me while I slept; gazing at me all night long. I never woke, and I had no more nightmares. I was in a temporary heaven. That is, until a loud knock caused the door to shake.

"Jace!" I hear Izzy scream urgently. "Get your ass out here! Hodge found a note addressed to Clary signed by that drunk asshole Valentine!" She almost screams.

I'm frozen. _He knows where I am. _I think. _He's gonna come after me. _Jace is off the bed faster than my mind can register and he's pulling me along with him. _Don't let him get me. _I silently pray. _Anything but the hell I've been living. _I'll give anything.


End file.
